Through The Eyes of A Killer
by RogueGhost92
Summary: There is Dangerous Killer hunting the Women of the Strip. Greg soon finds he has a strange connect to this monster, can he track he down before for it's too late or will he be consumed by evil himself? Greg/OC. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm setting this fanfiction between season 6 and 7, so Warrick, Grissom and Catherine are still there. And I changed Greg's age from about 30 to 26

CBS own CSI I own nothing, sadly. The only thin I own is the character Max Mackay but I wish I owned Greg :(!

The Las Vegas nightlife was in full swing the casinos and clubs were full of people enjoying Sin City and everything it has to offer. A mysterious man walks down the strip eyeing up the many women he passes before heading into one of the many Vegas Gentleman's Clubs. In the club images flash from dozens of screens surrounding the bar the mysterious man scans the crowd of dancing people as if he is looking for someone in particular then his eyes land on a young blonde woman at the bar, she seems shy and appears to be alone. The man just smiles to himself as if he is a hunter who has found his prey. As he walks over to the blonde her eyes widen in surprise hinting that the mysterious man is very good looking. He leans in close to the blonde and whispers something in her ear, smiling the blonde invites him back to her place he just nodded to agree.

Fast-forward the two are now just outside the blonde's apartment door but his lips are on her neck and his hands slide up her dress, the distraction causes her to moan with pleasure. She giggles as she pushes him away slightly to open the door. The both walk inside the blonde's apartment and what started as the blonde's best night of her life quickly changed as soon as she closed the door. The man grabs her hair and threw her to the floor and reveals a knife he had hidden in his jacket, this causes the blonde to scream and try to crawl away but the mysterious man jumps on her pinning her to the floor. As the blonde begs for her life, tears run down her face. But the man is unmoved by this in fact this just gives him pleasure and let him feel like the animal he knows he is. He looks into her eyes one last time and growl in an inhuman way before driving the knife into the blonde's chest.

Greg's eyes shot open, sweat dripping from his face; his heart was racing a mile a minute. His whole body was shaking, frighten by what he dreamed it was nothing liked he'd dreamed before it felt too real. But what disturbed him more was the pleasure he felt when he hurt that poor woman he dreamed. A beeping noise caused Greg to jump slightly but he soon realized it was just his alarm clock and that he needed to get up and get ready for work but he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that things were only going to get worst much, much worst.


	2. Chapter 2

CBS own CSI I own nothing,sadly. The only thing I own is the character Max Mackay but I wish I owned Greg :(!

Max Mackay couldn't help but smile as she drove her Black 1970 Pontiac STO to the Las Vegas Police Department. To start her first day in the crime lab as a level 2 field agent. After spending every summer of her life since she was 14 in Atlantic City as well as spending one year as a CSI level 1 there she had grown tired of the cheap man's Vegas. She was so happy to learn that she had been transferred to the real place. When she made it to the crime lab she felt like a kid at Christmas. Before she entered the building she took a few minutes to check her appearance and calm her nerves. She was happy to be there but she felt like she was going to throw up but she quickly shook those feeling as she ran she fingers through her long honey blonde hair. And began to walk up to the building and through the front doors.

Sadly Max quickly found herself lost in the crime lab, as she turned a corner she bumped into a guy causing him to drop the papers that were in his hands

MAX: "Oh God! I'm so sorry I didn't see you I'm just a bit lost, I'm looking for someone." Max tried to explain as she picked up his papers but the guy seemed irritated at her, looking Max as she stood up he noticed that she had a sense of style that could match Greg Sander's. Hodges let out a small laugh and had an arrogant smile on his face as he took the papers from her.

HODGES: "Let me guess you're looking for Sanders?" Max didn't like his arrogant tone, raising her eyebrow.

MAX: "Ah no I'm looking for the Nightshift Supervisor, Gil Grissom." Max smiled as the man appeared shocked.

HODGES: WHY? Clearly confused and shocked.

MAX: "I'm the new field agent, Max Mackay and you are?

Sill shocked it took a few seconds for Hodges to come up with an answer for the simple question, all he could seem to say was HODGES: "David Hodges, I work as a lab technician."

MAX: "Oh then you know where is don't you?"

HODGES: "Ahh…This way." Hodges quickly began to walk Max to Grissom's office. At Grissom's office Hodges quietly knocked on the door with Max still standing next to him. Even though it was a quiet knock Grissom still heard it.

GRISSOM: "Yes?" Looking up from a file on his desk Hodges stuck his head through the doorway.

HODGES: "Hi Grissom there's a girl here for you." Max pushed the door open further and walked past Hodges, sticking her hand out to give Grissom a handshake.

MAX: "I'm the new field agent from Atlantic City."

GRISSOM: "Oh yes." Grissom replied shaking Max's hand. While shaking Max's hand Grissom noticed that Hodges was still standing in the doorway. As both Grissom and Max sat down, Grissom looked back at Hodges.

GRISSOM: "Is that anything, David?" Hodges just nodded not really sure about what to say.

GRISSOM: "Then you can go." Max smiled as Hodges obeyed Grissom like a dog obeying his master.

GRISSOM: "So Miss Maxine Mackay" Max quickly cut into Grissom's sentence

MAX: "Please call me Max, I rarely go by Maxine" Grissom just smiled and nodded.

GRISSOM: "Ok Max, I know that this is your first day but we just got a call of a case in an apartment near the Strip, are you ready to jump right in? Max couldn't help but answer with a huge smile on her face.

MAX: "TOTALLY!, I mean yes sir." Grissom smiled at the newest CSI agent and quickly looked at what she was wearing a black jacket giving her a formal look with a white shirt which appears to have an upside down black cross on it with red skinny jeans and black converses. Max style looks similar to Greg's, but what Grissom couldn't help but notice was her long honey blonde hair with layers that seem to flick out. Grissom had a feeling that Max would get on well with Greg.

GRISSOM: "Ok then, you're going to be working with Greg Sanders he is a level 2 CSI like you."

Max just smiled and quickly nodded her head in agreement and rushed out the door it wasn't till she was she was half way down the hall before she realized she had no idea who Greg Sander was but she did remember that the "Hodges Guy" had mentioned a "Sanders" when she first came in. Max blushed as she walked back to Grissom's office.

MAX: "Ah Grissom" Grissom looked up again from the file.

GRISSOM: "Yes Max?" Max still blushing but now nervously biting her bottom lip.

MAX: "I don't know who Greg Sanders is."

GRISSOM: "Oh ok….GREG!" Grissom shouting Greg's name caused Max to jump slightly as she was caught off guard. Out of nowhere a guy she guessed was Greg appeared.

GREG: "Yes Grissom?" This guy was tall, about 6'1 taller than Max, he was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and graffiti writing on the front, dark jeans and old black converses. But what really caught Max's attention was his hair. It was light brown almost dirty blonde with bleached blonde tips and it was all spiked up. Oh yes they definitely had matching styles. Max couldn't help but think,

MAX: "_OH MY GOD!, This guy is hot! I get to work with this guy then Las Vegas is just AWESOME!"_

GRISSOM: "You got a new case near the Strip, this is Max Mackay." Grissom pointed to Max who had turned bright red at this time.

GRISSOM: "She is our newest Field Agent she'll be coming with you as well as working with you." Max just looked at Greg unable to move.

MAX: "Hi I'm Max, I like your hair." As soon as whose words left Max's mouth she couldn't stop cursing herself.

MAX: "_I Like your hair?, What are you six! I like your hair, STUPID,STUPID,STUPID!" _Greg just laughed with a huge smile on his face.

GREG: "Hi I'm Greg, I like your hair too, follow me and we can get you kited up then we can head off to the crime scene."


	3. Chapter 3

CBS own CSI I own nothing, sadly. The only thing I own is the character Max Mackay but I wish I owned Greg :(!

Hey if anyone has any ideas or comments that could help the story that would be cool and nice, thanks!

* * *

Fast Forward, Greg and Max were driving to the scene; Max thought it would be a better idea if Greg drove as she was still wasn't sure where everything was in Las Vegas. As Greg drove he couldn't help but start thinking of his dream as he started to notice that the buildings were similar to the ones he passed in his dream, but that just could be a coincidence as he had lived in Vegas for some time and had been up and down the Strip before. For Max the silences in the car was killing her and she really wanted to make up for her stupid hair comment.

MAX: "So Greg, are you from Las Vegas?"

Greg was happy that Max had broken the silence that was causing him to relive his dream in his head.

GREG: "Ah No, I'm originally from San Gabriel, California the call of Sin City brought me here. Greg smiled as he quickly looked at Max, who was looking back at him intrigued in what he was saying.

GREG: "_God she's really pretty" _He thought as he quickly looked back at the road.

GREG: "So...Ah Max where are you from?"

MAX: "Oh I'm from Atlantic City but I've lived most of my life in Scotland." Greg had noticed a strange twist to her accent but couldn't place till now.

GREG: "Wow Scotland, why if you don't mind me asking?"

MAX: "No its ok I get asked a lot, my mom divorced my dad when I was 14 and moved my little sister and I to Scotland to be closer to her side of the family as she was from there. I use to go back to Atlantic City every summer to see my dad. I even worked in the crime lab there after Uni."

GREG: "So why did you want to work in Las Vegas?, I mean I hear the crime lab in Atlantic City is good.

MAX: "Oh it is, don't get me wrong it it's great but I just wanted a change so when I was told I was being transferred to Vegas. I was over the moon".

Greg start to laugh again, he could tell that he was going to get on really well with Max; there was something about her that was warm and kind that caused him to smile for no reason.

Talking to Max while driving to the crime scene had not only stop Greg from thinking about his nightmare but completely forget about it altogether. As they parked outside the apartment where the crime had taken place inside, Max couldn't help but feel a little excited about being at her first crime scene in Las Vegas. But the closer they got to the apartment a strange feeling creep up Max's spine hinting that this case wasn't going to be like any case she had ever worked before. Up the stairs, outside the victim's flat Greg and Max were met by a few police officers as well as Detective Jim Brass who walked towards them.

BRASS: "Hey Greg the victim's name was Sophia Kyle she was ID by her neighbour who found her an hour ago." Then Brass noticed Max standing next to Greg.

BRASS: "Hi I'm Detective Jim Brass; you must be the new CSI." Max nodded and answered

MAX: "Yes, I'm Max Mackay."

BRASS: "Well I'll just let you two head inside, I need to talk to the Landlord."

As they walked through the doorway Greg froze on the spot his nightmare flashing through his mind as he looked at the horror which had fallen upon this poor woman as it was identical to the horror he dreamed. Max hadn't noticed that Greg hadn't entered the apartment or the fact he had gone as white as a ghost. She was too focused on getting the evidence that could tell them who the killer was.

MAX: "Since Sophia looks to be in her early 20's and it doesn't appear that door was forced open, my guess is that she invited the killer here for a one night stand and that's when things got ugly. She did put up a fight but the killer was too strong single stab wound to the chest ended her life, what do you think Greg?" Max finally looked up at Greg and saw that he was pure white and shaking slightly almost like he had gone into shock. Max rushed over to Greg and placed her hands on his face causing him snap back to reality.

MAX: "Greg are you ok? Do you want me to get Brass or call Grissom?" Greg harshly pushed Max's hands away from his face.

GREG: "NO! No I'm fine let's just get back to work."

But Max could tell that Greg was not fine and that something was on his mind, it was written all over his face but she didn't want to push him as he already appear very guarded and cold, a complete 180 from the guy in the car. Max just had to hoped that he would tell her when he was ready, when he could trust her. Together they collected the very little evidences at the scene. And headed back to the lab to process the evidence.

Driving back to the lab the air in the car was thick with tension, it worried Max but she didn't say anything, she couldn't all she could think about was the look on Greg's face, it was like he had seen it before or maybe she was over thinking it she wasn't sure.

MAX: "_could on max, Greg is a CSI like you he must have seen crime scenes before. But why can't I shake this feeling that something is off?" _

Max had only known Greg a few hours. All Greg could think about was how the crime scene matched his nightmare perfectly.

GREG: "_It WAS JUST LIKE MY DREAM BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, IT CANT BE POSSIBLE, I DON'T KILL THAT WOMAN BUT HOW COULD I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THIS ISNT HAPPENING!"_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

CBS own CSI I own nothing, sadly. The only thing I own is the character Max Mackay but I wish I owned Greg! :(

Hey if anyone has any ideas or comments just message me! :)

* * *

In the lab the evidence gave them very little to go on, there were a few prints but sadly no matches that could tell them who the killer was plus Doc Robbins hadn't finished the autopsy. So they decided that it would be best to just call it a night. Before Max could even get a chance to talk to Greg about what was bugging him, he was out the door. Since talking to Greg appeared to be out of the question Max headed to her car and drove off to her apartment. Max's apartment was at The Lucky 7 apartment complex which looked a bit like a motel from the outside. She headed up the stairs, walking to her apartment she quickly looked down at the pool which looked very appealing at the time but Max just shook her head and walked into her apartment. Inside there were still lots of boxes which Max had still to unpack. She went to her kitchen and made herself a cup of green tea. Just when she was about to take a sip, her phone rang.

MAX: "_WHAT NOW?" _Max picked up her phone.

MAX: "Mackay speaking."

ANGELIQUE: "Ah my darling!" Max smiled at the sound of the familiar French accent that was on the other end the line.

MAX: "Heya Angelique, how is one of Vegas's top ten psychics?"

ANGELIQUE: "Why its magnifique, but that's not why I called."

MAX: "Oh it's not?" By this time Max had begun stirring her tea.

ANGELIQUE: "I did a reading for you today and found that you are surrounded by Death." Max laughed

MAX: "Angelique I work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab being surrounded by death is sadly part of the job, it's nothing new."

ANGELIQUE: "I know ma peu fleur, but I worry sometime but I know the women in your family have some special gifts to protect yourself with." Max looked down at her tea which had been stirring itself the whole time she had been on the phone. She could sense that Angelique was smirking on her end.

MAX: "Why Angelique I have no idea what you're talking about." Now smirking herself.

ANGELIQUE: "Of course you don't ma peu fleur, but I did also sense that someone close to you is in trouble and when he turns to you help him, ok?" Max could hear the worry in Angelique's voice but she also noticed she used the pronouns of "he" and "him".

MAX: "_GREG"_

MAX: "Don't worry I will, talk more soon, night Angelique."

ANGELIQUE: "Night ma peu fleur, sleep well."

Max drank her tea and tried to sleep but after a while find it wasn't going to happen so she thought it would be a good time to added songs to new iPod. While looking she came across a Marylin Manson's video a bit of a fan of the rock musician, she watched the video (s)aint. Like she expected in the video there was drugs, naked women, sex and a certain CSI she didn't expected.

MAX: "OH MY GOD!"

Greg on the other hand didn't want to sleep; scared at what he could dream next but it was like a spell had been casted on him which he couldn't break. Greg fell to the ground as the darkness consumed him. Another night in Vegas, another night to find his prey. As he walked the streets he replayed her begging in his head filling his body with pleasure. Each recalled tear caused his blood to boil with lust.

He wants to kill again, no he needs to every cell in his body is cell screaming for him to hunt again. But he can't shake this feeling that he is not alone that someone is with him sharing this hunt. His eyes soon laid upon another blonde, another victim she different then the last one doesn't seem as shy, appears to be more sure of herself. She may be a challenge but it doesn't bother him in fact it excites him. Just looking at her, he knows he's going to have more fun maybe he'll take his time with this one or maybe he'll just kill her in the ally, he doesn't know just but the whole part of the hunt is the not knowing.

He walks over to her and whispers his usual lines in her ear, she's hooked but it takes a few more drinks before she invites him home, then it plays out like before make out in the taxi, back to hers, make out outside her door. Once they get inside he decides not kill her right away, no they continue to make out on her sofa.

She moans with pleasure as one hand slides up her skirt while the other slides the hidden knife out from his jacket. He plunges the knife into her chest without even giving her a chance to beg for her life. He turns the knife inside her causing her to make a sound that almost animal-like. As he pulls the knife out blood begins to flow from her wound like water down a stream. He watches for a moment, before he goes he looks down at his knife now drenched in crimson liquid , he brings the weapon up to his lips and begins to lick the blood off the knife as he wants to forever remember the taste of this hunt, her pain.

Greg woke up to find himself on the floor of his apartment gasping for air unsure of what he just versioned but Greg began to noticed a metallic taste in his mouth. The taste was almost similar to that of blood. Greg rushed to his bathroom and began to empty the contents of his stomach into his toilet. As if it was him that licked the blood off the knife but he knew it wasn't. But he couldn't explain what was happening to him or why it was happening to him. What terrified Greg the most was the pleasure coursing through his veins during the whole experience part of that pleasure was still with him. Shaking Greg spent the rest of the night in the corner of his bathroom with his knees up to his chest. Trying desperately not fall back to sleep in case he had another terrible nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have not updated in a while I've just been busy with work and life lol**

**But I promise that I will update soon, I'm not abandoning this story.**

**If anyone wants to tell me what they think of the fanfic so far that would be awesome **


End file.
